I'm Not Doing it For Me
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: One of J.D.'s patients dies. His daughter is in the room while they are trying to bring him back. What happens as they try to find her family?


Another Scrubs. My Dr. Cox sucks still and I own nothing. Have fun.

* * *

"Newbie," Dr. Cox yelled at me, "What the hell happened to Mister Chase?"

"I don't know," I said shaking my head, "He was stable a few minutes ago."

"Well now he's dead," Dr. Cox yelled angrily, "Now I really need you to tell me what happened?"

Before I could say anything else a sob filled the room. Looking behind me I saw that there was a little girl, no more than five years old, clutching a stuffed penguin and sobbing her eyes out.

"No one took her out of the room?" I asked in amazement.

"Dear Lord," Dr. Cox said looking down at the girl, "I'm going to kill whoever didn't take her out."

"Daddy," the girl said between whimpers.

"Hello," I said kneeling in front of the girl, "I'm Doctor Dorian. Who are you?"

"Jayden Rain Chase," she said whipping her tears away.

"What are you doing here?" I asked cautiously.

"Daddy was telling me a story about my mommy because she died giving birth to me," Jayden said taking in a shaking breath, "Then he started to shake and then there was whistling noise and all these people rushed in. I moved into a corner so no one would step on me, but the noise didn't stop. They said the time of death and left. He's not dead, right?"

"I'm sorry Jayden," I said sadly, "He did die."

"Daddy," she said a new wave of tears hitting her.

"Shh," I said while hugging her, "Dr. Cox?"

"I'll help with your interns and patients," he said with a nod, "Make sure she's okay."

"Thanks," I said while picking Jayden up.

I walked out of the room and into the hallway. Carla was about to say something to me, but she saw Jayden in my arms and gave me a confused look. Shaking my head I walked into the cafeteria and grabbed some food for both of us.

"Would you like some food?" I asked when we sat down.

"Please," she said childishly.

"What would you like?" I asked smiling slightly.

"Mashed Potatoes," she said keeping her voice down.

"You're in luck," I said turning her so she was facing the table, "We have mashed potatoes here."

"Thank you Dr. Dorian," she said as she started to try to eat her food, but her hand was shaking too much.

"You can call me J.D.," I said smiling sadly, "Do you need help?"

"I'm sorry," she said looking down, "I just can't get that noise out of my head."

"It is fine," I said taking the spoon from her hand, "You shouldn't have been in that room to begin with."

"Thank you J.D.," she said as I started to feed her.

"You're welcome," I said when Carla sat across from us.

"Hello Bambi," she said smiling at me, "Who's this?"

"This is Jayden Rain Chase," I said continuing to feed Jayden, "She's Mister Chase's daughter. Jayden, this is Carla Espinosa."

"Hello," Jayden said after she finished swallowed her food.

"Hi," Carla said waving slightly.

"I'm tired," Jayden said while cuddling into my chest.

"Go to sleep then," I said moving her so she would be more comfortable.

"Thank you again J.D.," she said before falling asleep.

"So," Carla said quietly, "Why isn't she with her father?"

"He died today," I said sadly, "She was in the room through the whole thing."

"That's why you're taking care of her," Carla said with a sad smile.

"Ya," I said while sighing, "Dr. Cox took all of my patients."

"What about her mother?" she asked curiously.

"Her mom died giving birth to her," I said shaking my head.

"She has no one?" Carla asked in astonishment.

"We're looking," I said sitting up and adjusting Jayden in my arms, "I'm going to go put her in the on call room."

"Okay," she said getting up too, "Bye Bambi."

As we walked to the on call room I ran into the Janitor. He glared at me and tried to hit me, but I quickly shook my head. He gave me a confused look when I started to move away from him.

"Not now," I said calmly.

"And why not?" he asked angrily.

"Because there's a little girl in my arms that you might hurt if you do anything," I said quickly.

"Is she sick?" he asked cautiously.

"No," I said while shaking my head, "She just lost her father, she has no mother, and we can't find any other family."

"Are you serious?" he asked staring down at Jayden.

"I wouldn't lie about this," I said sadly.

"Damn," he said before walking away.

Sighing I walked into the on call room and laid Jayden down on one of the beds. Before I could leave I heard a whimper come from her mouth. Turning quickly I sat on the bed and waited to see if she was going to do something like that again. She started to whimper again so I decided to wake her up.

"Jayden," I said shaking her, "Wake up."

"Daddy," she said as she whimpers came louder.

"Wake up," I said shaking her harder.

Her eyes flew open as she woke up. Tears started to run down her face when she saw that I was the one waking her up and not her father. I quickly pulled her into a hug as her body started to shake with sobs.

"It wasn't a dream," she said between sobs.

"No," I said even more sadly now, "It wasn't."

"Newbie," Dr. Cox said from the door way, "I need to talk to you."

"Dr. Cox," I said turning to him, "Can't it wait?"

"Afraid not," he said his voice turning softer when he saw Jayden sobbing into my scrubs.

"Jayden," I said gently, "I need to talk to Dr. Cox."

"Please don't leave me alone," she said in a hopeless voice.

"What if I got Carla to watch you while I talked to him?" I asked hoping she'd say okay because I didn't want to leave her alone, "Would that be okay?"

"Yes," she said while looking up at me with big brown innocent eyes.

"Dr. Cox," I said looking away from Jayden, "Can you get Carla?"

"Sure," he said turning to the nurses desks, "Carla, we need your help."

"What is it?" she asked walking into the room.

"Can you watch Jayden while I talk to Dr. Cox?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course," she said walking over to us and picking Jayden up, "What do you want to do hun?"

"Do you know where Super J.D. pillow man is?" she asked cocking her head to the side cutely.

"Who's that?" Carla asked confused.

"He's a neon orange small pillow that is shaped like a man with glow in the dark skeleton painted on him," Jayden explained.

"I don't know where he is, but we can go look for him," Carla said as they left the room.

I ran my hand through my hair before standing up and following Dr. Cox. As we walked I kept running plans through my mind of how to find Jayden's family, some how I had a feeling that things were going to get worse for Jayden before they got better.

"She has no family," Dr. Cox said angrily.

"What?" I asked in amazement.

"Jayden has no family," he repeated, "Mother and father were only children and both parents are dead."

"God parents?" I asked hopefully.

"She has no god parents," he said with a sigh.

"How can something so terrible happen to such a good girl?" I asked angrily.

"The worst things happen to the best of people," he said sighing again, "We just have to find a person to take care of her."

"I will," I said quickly.

"Newbie," Dr. Cox said about to start a rant before Carla ran in.

"J.D.," she said out of breath, "Jayden won't stop crying and locked herself into a closet. We need you."

"Where is she?" I asked quickly following her.

"Just follow me," she said running with me following her.

We ran all the way to the second floor and to a closet near the end of the hall. When we got there a group of people were by the door waiting for something to happen. I pushed my way through them and to the door. Sobbing was the only thing I heard from inside so I knew that she was still breathing which I was glad for.

"Jayden," I said in what I hoped was a soothing tone, "Please let me in."

"I want my Daddy," she said through the sobs.

"I know you do," I said leaning against the wall.

"Daddy shouldn't have died," she said her voice closer to the door now.

"Please let me in Jayden," I said in a slightly pleading tone.

"He said he would never leave me," she said her voice right next to my ear.

"He didn't have a choice," I said with a sigh, "I know that if he had a choice he wouldn't have died."

"I have no one left though," she said the sobs getting louder.

"I'll take care of you," I said honestly, "I know I'm not your father and I won't try to be him, but I'll take care of you if you want."

"Really?" she asked the door swinging open.

"If you want me to," I said smiling slightly.

She didn't say anything, but she did launch herself at me and give me a hug. Smiling more I hugged her back. I didn't know what I was going to do to take care of a five year old girl, but she needed me and I wasn't going to let her be alone through this. I just hoped that I was going to be a good parent to her.


End file.
